


Behind the scenes

by kisayface8



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Lurza
Genre: F/F, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisayface8/pseuds/kisayface8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know about what happens on missions between the two,but do we really know what happens behind the scenes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I'm extremely sorry if it's crappy . But keep your rude comments to yourself cause I don't care

Chapter one

Lucy pov

 

I never thought that I'd get to know my partner in such a .....interesting way. Regarding the fact that my partner is one of the most fear sum equipped mages the guild knows. While walking in the guild to see cana drunk as usual and natsu & grey going at it ,I find Erza looking at another mission . Oh god goes through my head as I know she gonna drag me with her . 

"Lucy let's go I found another mission" screams Erza  
Natsu and grey stop staring at Erza in rage.  
"I thought it was my turn to take lucy on a mission" angrily screaming the pink haired kid  
"Shut it pinkie" replied Erza pulling on my arm 

I walk out going on another mission with Erza yet again.

 

~hours pass~

Returning to the guild was what I expected after a mission or going home , but that didn't exactly happen.

"You seem tired let's go back to my place instead" Erza says looking straight in my eyes . She could tell that I was not planning on staying at her place, but I wasn't going to refuse her offer. As. We walked on the twisting trail toward the hot springs we took a small detour into a nice ,small home. Staring over at Erza I noticed that she seemed .......changed . As we sat on her couch she slowly grabbed me pushing our lips together causing me to blush to a bubble gum pink. My eyes widen open staring at her clearly crimson face the longer our lips.touched. 

"Erza...." I say pulling away 

With no answer she plunged onto to me ripping the buttons that held together my busty Brest and pulling off my bra exposing my slightly hard pink nipples. Staring into her lust filled eyes hypnotizing me I slowly pull open her shirt . She brings her soft lips to.my nipple sucking and tonguing around it making a small moan escape from my mouth . She won. The teasing smirk that grew on her face told me there was no turning back .  
Lifting my skirt she pulled off my pink soaked panties licking her lips in enjoyment. 

"Lucy you know those little moans you make art enough for me " Erza teased slowly running her fingers over my clit .  
"Yes I know " I wined squirming around on the couch  
"Good girl" Erza replied moving her hand from under my skirt and walked away  
How could she! Leave me here like this ,wanting her to.touch and taste every inch of my flushed skin. I ran to her in the kitchen. I wanted her to.touch me . Pushing my self on the counter I teased her. Slowly rubbing my nipples and my clit. Moaning her name till I saw she couldn't handle her lust anymore. Pushing my legs open as wide as they would go she slowly licked my clit . Sucking and pulling it making me moan the loudest I ever have . She smirked her teasing grin sending small shivers down my spine .She slowly worked her way down sliding her tongue inside my pussy making me scream out in pleasure.

"Erzzzza" I scream Turing completely fire truck red .  
Reaching up grabbing my Boobs and groping them roughly . I pulled her hair ,holding tight to as my hips shifted forward , forcing a white liquid to go shooting out on to her face.  
"Mmm Erza " I moaned slightly shivering 

"Mmm you taste so sweet" she said licking my Cum off her lips .

I never thought I'd get to know my partner in such a ...pleasurable way .  
But all I knew was it was her turn


End file.
